


Of Cacti And Vampires

by ZenlessZen



Series: Of Dashes and Blanks [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, I have regrets, I'm Sorry, M/M, Swearing, Vampires, What Have I Done, believe it or not, engagement cactus, this was a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Cacti and Vampires go together much better than you think





	Of Cacti And Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vionvend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionvend/gifts).



> I blame Snek for all of this

Saeran hated mornings. His headache had been getting worse overtime because of his refusal to drink blood. Today was especially bad, made worse by the sight before him. His idiot brother had gone and decorated their living room with stars that he had cut out from the discarded Honey Buddha Chip packets. He turned to leave when a bright voice called out from behind him. “Saeran!!! Brother!!” Saeyoung suddenly hugged him from behind. Saeran inhaled sharply. Don’t hit him, Don't hit him, Don't hit hi- His over-enthusiastic brother let out a whoop of joy. Right in his ear. Fuck this. He thought before smashing his elbow into his brother's gut. Saeyoung doubled over, though whether it was from pain or laughter he couldn't tell.

“I told you not to yell in my ear.” Saeyoung collapsed onto his back, gazing up at him.

“Sorry.” He said, smirk ever present on his face. He didn't look sorry at all. “It's just… today's the day!! I'm going to propose to MC!” He had a giddy smile on his face, fangs poking through. Saeran sighed.

“Okay. You have a ring?” Saeran asked slowly. That is what people did when they proposed… right? But the look on Saeyoung's face changed into one of mild horror.

“Oh shit.” He whispered softly. Saeran resisted the urge to scream into a pillow.

“What time does she com-” Before he could finish his sentence the door swung open. MC stood there, groceries in her hands. Saeran took them from her and went to the kitchen. As he was putting the vegetables away, watched as MC admired the stars his brother had stuck up around the room. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched the show unfold.

“What's all this for? MC asked. Saeyoung dropped to one knee. MC gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Saeran smirked. Oh she was going to be so disappointed.

“MC… I have loved you for a long long time. And I know we've joked about it a lot, but I'm sorry to tell you that I don't have enough money for us to get married at the space station. And… I don't have the patience to wait until I get that much. So…” He gestured at the stars. MC turned to look at them again, suppressing a soft giggle. Saeyoung used his other hand to grab the thing closest to him. “Will you marry me in this little space of our own?” He asked grinning sheepishly. And cupped in his palms, was a cactus.

Saeran surveyed the scene before him. MC looked confused. Saeyoung just looked straight up embarrassed. Like a tomato. Red all over. Saeran began to laugh. He laughed till his vision was blurry and his sides ached. He clutched onto the countertop in an effort to stay standing. A cactus. A fucking cactus. Of all the things his brother could have picked, he picked a fucking cactus.

“ Heh. MC. Um. I was trying to symbolize.. how you ground me to this planet so I… um.. used..” Saeyoung tried to explain.

“He forgot!” Saeran wheezed out. “He wanted to propose but he forgot the damn ring!” Saeran gave up trying to stay standing and collapsed. “Ugh my sides..” He could hear MC laughing.

“Of course I'll marry you, you forgetful dork. If I didn't you'd lose your head.” He heard Saeyoung breathe a sigh of relief. And then he heard the kissing noises. Oh hell no. He got up and shuffled past the couple narrowly avoiding the cactus his brother chucked in his general direction. He grabbed an extra pillow and ran into his room slamming the door. He wrapped the pillow around his head, hoping to muffle the noises he'd rather not be hearing right now. It was no use. Curse MC for being so vocal in bed. And curse these thin walls. Yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

The next day Saeran was grumpy and irritable. He hadn't got enough sleep due to his brother's activities last night. On top of it, his craving for blood was higher than ever. Good quality blood. Not the shit that Saeyoung infused with sugar and called 'Dr. Pepper.’ Saeran honestly didn't know how he could drink ten cans of it a day. He looked in the mirror. Did he look paler? He couldn't tell. He sighed and walked out of his room. He was about to get breakfast when the doorbell rang. Rubbing his eyes, he threw open the door to reveal Yoosung on the other side. “Hey!!” The blonde grinned. Saeran managed a tired smile.

“Hey.” He shuffled aside to let Yoosung in.

“You look awful. I think you've gotten paler.” Yoosung studied his face with concern. He could feel his cheeks go slightly red. He averted his eyes.

“I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep.” If only he could tell Yoosung the truth. I'm a vampire. I haven't been drinking blood, lately. That's why I look sick. Yeah right. Yoosung would run away in a heartbeat. The younger boy looked at him in sympathy.

“That's too bad. You should take some rest today.” Yoosung made his was over to the couch. He plopped down, and suddenly let out a cry. Saeran was at his side in seconds as the blonde hopped up from the seat. There were tears in his eyes. “Ah.. something pricked my but…” He trailed off cheeks red.

“Turn around.” Saeran said. He seemed calm, but on the inside he was freaking out. He was having a meltdown. Why him? And why was it with his crush? Yoosung slowly turned around and there, stuck to his ass, was the engagement cactus. Saeran reached out and grabbed the cactus. It must have landed on the couch when Saeyoung had tried to get rid of it yesterday. Saeran yanked the cactus out of Yoosung’s butt, his cheeks red. Yoosung winced. He turned around to see Saeran holding the cactus gingerly as if it were a bomb.

“What...is a cactus doing there?” Saeran’s eyes met Yoosung’s watery ones. It must have hurt. There was a stray tear making its way down the boy's cheek. He reached out and brushed it away, without a second thought. Yoosung's eyes widened. “Saeran?”

  
Shit shit shit, he fucked up. He tried to pull away, but Yoosung grabbed his arm.

“What.. Yoosung what’re you-” He was cut off by Yoosung squeezing his cheeks.

“Your cheeks are red.” Well that didn't help. Saeran's cheeks turned redder still, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

“I-”

Yoosung giggled.“You look cute. Like a tomato.” Shit, he was in love. That little giggle made his day.

“Ah.. thanks.” He muttered awkwardly. Yoosung let go of his cheeks and Saeran immediately missed his warmth.

“Awww! Look at you two! My little bro, all grown up. Yoosungie, you better take good care of him.” Saeran shot his brother a glare. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Yoosung linked his arm through Saeran's.

“Of course!” He grinned happily. Saeran froze, mouth hanging open in shock. He didn't know how to react. I've got to get out of here. He grabbed Yoosung's hand and dragged him to his room, slamming the door shut.

“What was that?!” He hissed.

Yoosung looked at him confused. “I said I'd take care of you?”

Saeran sighed. “Did you not understand? He was implying… that you.. that we.. dating..” He stumbled nervously over his words, wringing his hands together.

Yoosung blinked.“Are you against that?”

Saeran froze. Did he hear that right? His heart was beating fast. “ Yes! No.. wait.. No.. I mean. No?” He babbled. Yoosung giggled again before kissing his cheek.

“I'm not.” The blonde said, smiling. Saeran looked at Yoosung. His cheeks were flushed which seemed to make his eyes shine brighter. He found his eyes traveling down to his lips, still curved into a soft smile. Oh. Saeran took a deep breath and pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I can't.” Yoosung looked utterly heartbroken. The younger boy dropped his gaze, staring at his feet.

“Oh. I'm sorry. I thought..” He trailed off. “I.. should just go.” And with that he practically fled the room.

“Sorry, Yoosung.” Saeran whispered to himself watching the boy go. “You'd hate me if you knew.”

Saeyoung leaned against the doorframe. “What happened?” He looked serious for once. Saeran flopped down onto the bed.

“I rejected him.” He felt empty. The mattress dipped as Saeyoung sat down next to him.

“Why?”

“He'd run away if he knew I was a vampire.” He said. “I can't do that to him.” Saeran swallowed back a sob. He heard Saeyoung inhale deeply.

“You. Are. An. Idiot.” He said, punctuating each word by slamming his fist onto the mattress. It bounced with each punch of Saeyoung's fist making Saeran's headache worsen.

“What?” He asked faintly. He didn't feel so good.

“He already knows dumbass.”

Saeran shot up and instantly regretted it. His head throbbed. “What?!” Saeran got up clumsily from the bed.

Saeyoung chuckled. “Go get him.” Saeran didn't look back as he ran out of the house.

“Yoosung!” He called out as he sprinted in the direction of Yoosung's apartment. In hindsight, running while blood deprived was probably not a good idea. But at the moment, he couldn't care less. He spotted a familiar blonde figure walking up ahead. “Yoosung!” The boy turned around

“Saeran?” He calls back, walking towards him. Now why were there two of him? Saeran felt faint. He could hear Yoosung calling his name. “Saeran!” The footsteps broke into a run. They sounded like they were underwater.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, before promptly passing out.

When he came to, he was lying on his bed. Sitting on a chair next to the bed was a very worried Yoosung. “Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness.” He exclaimed happily. It was only then that Saeran noticed the bandage wrapped around Yoosungs arm. He got up suddenly. His heart rate was spiking with worry.

“Who hurt you? What happened to your arm?”

Yoosung gave a tiny shrug. “ Seven said you passed out from blood deprivation, so I gave you some of mine.”

Saeran gaped at him. “You… you aren't creeped out?”

Yoosung gave him a confused smile. “Why would I be?”

Saeran let out a frustrated grunt. Hot tears sprang to his eyes. “I drink blood! Don't you realize how fucked up that is?! I'm a monster.” He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. It was just like before, when he was young. The alcohol bottles smashed on the floor. His mom screaming. Calling them monsters. Monster. His own mother though he was a monster. Suddenly he felt a warm hand brush away his tears.

“You're not a monster. You just have different needs. I really did mean it when I said I'd take care of you.” Yoosung. He was smiling at him, gently wiping away his tears. God he loved this boy.

“I’m not against it.” He said hoarsely. Yoosung's eyes lit up. They really were a beautiful shade of purple. Saeran leaned forward despite himself, and kissed the other boy.

He tasted like coffee, that no doubt he brewed. It was good. And it all ended too soon. He pulled away breathlessly. Yoosung licked his lips. His cheeks were red. That made his eyes stand out more. Saeran patted the bed next to him. “Wanna snuggle?” It was something he'd never thought he'd say, but sue him for wanting to hug this angel. Yoosung climbed in next to him and pressed his face against his chest. Saeran wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, carding his fingers through Yoosung's soft hair. This was blissful. He never wanted it to end.

And to think he owed all this to a damn cactus.


End file.
